The Guardian
by Storm2003
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up with a strange power and the rangers must find who she is and what she wants before Lothor does. Pairings: ToriBlake, ShaneOC. Please R&R :-).
1. Sensing the New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the power rangers.  
  
CHAPTER ONE Sensing the New Arrival  
  
"GO GUYS!!!" Shane, Tori, and Cam screamed from the sidelines. Blake, Hunter, and Dustin were racing in a charity motocross tournament and they were about to win for their divisions. The crowd roared as they all crossed the finish line at the same time, Blake and Hunter tying for first in the 250 division and Dustin winning the 125 division. All three guys pulled up to a stop right next to each and took off their helmets. Their fellow rangers came to congratulate them.  
  
"That was awesome guys," Shane said as he slapped five with Dustin.  
  
"Thanks, the charities we picked are going to really appreciate the money," Blake said. Suddenly, Shane's morpher went off.  
  
"Go for Shane," Shane said into his morpher. Cyber Cam responded with urgency.  
  
"There's a fire on the east side of town. I don't know what started it but they're having trouble getting the people out," Cyber Cam said to them.  
  
"We're on it," Shane replied. The others looked around carefully to make sure the coast was clear as they went and hid behind Tori's van.  
  
"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" The rangers transformed into their spandex uniforms and were immediately in route to the fire. Upon arriving, they could hear the screams of people from the building.  
  
"Where are they?!" Dustin screamed, trying to find the people so he and his fellow rangers would know where to work from.  
  
"There!" Hunter screamed, pointing to the third floor. The other rangers looked and noticed two children trying to catch their breathes from the smoky air.  
  
"HELP!!!" they screamed.  
  
"Tori, go to work," Shane said.  
  
"You got it," Tori replied. Before Tori could do anything, the ground started to shake and the rangers noticed that a storm had brewed in the last few seconds.  
  
"WHOA!!! Guys, look!" Cam cried. The rangers turned their attention back to the building to notice that not only was the fire dying down, but mysteriously, an ice path had come out of the front door. Suddenly, the people who had still been in the fire slid out on the ice path.  
  
"What was that?" Tori asked as the firefighters and paramedics took the people aside. Suddenly, Shane looked up and noticed a girl running out of the building from the side.  
  
"What.?" he said to himself as she ran off into the woods.  
  
"HEY!" he called and ran after her. The other rangers looked after him and, despite being confused, ran after him.  
  
"Dude, what is it?" Dustin called to his friend. Shane did not stop, he just kept running until he stopped right in the middle of the woods and started looking around, confused as ever. The rangers ran up to him, just as confused as he was.  
  
"What is it, man?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I saw a girl come out of the side of the building and she just ran into the woods. She wasn't burnt or anything," Shane said.  
  
"Weird," Blake said.  
  
"Let's get back to Ninja Ops," Cam replied. The rangers followed suit.  
  
Back at Ninja Ops, the rangers ran inside, a million questions running through their minds, but Sensei stopped them before they could ask anything.  
  
"Rangers, did you see anything out of the ordinary at the fire?" Sensei asked.  
  
"Yea, just a girl acting kind of funny. Why, sensei?" Shane asked.  
  
"I believe that this girl may have been the source of a great power I felt illuminating from the fire. I'm not sure what this power is but we must make sure that she stays on the side of good. If Lothor captures her first, I'm not sure what will happen," Sensei replied.  
  
While all of this was going on, the mysterious girl was on the beach. She wore form fitting jeans, sneaker, a long sleeved blue peasant top and a matching necklace. She looked to the sky.  
  
"I'll make you proud father," she said.  
  
Who is this mysterious girl? What does she want? Was it really her that was the source of the mysterious power? Will Lothor get a hold of her or will the rangers find her first? Find out in Chapter 2. 


	2. Encounters

Disclaimer: Don't own rangers  
  
CHAPTER 2 Encounters  
  
"Hmmmm," Lothor said as he looked over the fire and what went on inside the building.  
  
"What is it uncle?" Kapri asked.  
  
"Very interesting. Whoever caused this surge of power could be very useful to us.ZURGANE!!!" Lothor bellowed. The tinned henchman came running into the throne room.  
  
"Yes sir!!" he yelled obediently.  
  
"Take as many Kelzacks as necessary and find whoever caused the power surge in the fire. Bring him to me!!" Lothor yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!" screamed Zurgane before turning on his heel and running out of the throne room.  
  
Meanwhile, the rangers had gathered back at Storm Chargers, wondering about the events of the day.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't imagine the girl and something else created the power?" Hunter asked Shane.  
  
"No, I saw a girl run out from the side of the building. I mean, I know that doesn't mean she created the power Sensei felt but it's something to go on," Shane said.  
  
"Do you think you'd recognize her if you saw her again?" Tori asked.  
  
"Maybe, I don't really know how good of a look I got of her face," Shane replied.  
  
"Dude, can you give me a hand with this shipment back here?!" Dustin called from the back room. Hunter and Shane walked to the back while Blake stayed up from to unload boxes. Tori made sure her morpher was on in case Cam called from Ninja Ops while standing near the register to talk to Kelly. She noticed that the store owner was a little anxious.  
  
"What's eating you?" Tori asked. Kelly glanced up quickly as if she had gotten out of a trance.  
  
"Oh sorry, this magazine photographer is coming by later to see if Storm Chargers will be a good backdrop for the next issue. I really want this for Storm Chargers, it'll be so good for business," Kelly replied to Tori, letting her frustrations out.  
  
"Kelly calm down. They'd be crazy not to use Storm Chargers, it's the best sports store in the area," Tori replied.  
  
"She's right," a voice came. Kelly and Tori looked up to see a young girl about Tori's age walk up to them. Little did they know that it was the mystery girl from the beach.  
  
"May I help you?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Anna Davis, Sports World Magazine. Storm Chargers is definitely going to be in the next issue," she told the store proprietor. Kelly could hardly stand her excitement, but something kept her from yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, aren't you kind of young to be a news reporter?" Kelly asked. Anna laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I get that all the time. I moved around a lot in my life and one time I took a placement test that placed me off the charts. I took a few college courses after that and here I am," she explained.  
  
"That is so cool. What is this issue going to be about?" Tori asked.  
  
"Local teen sports enthusiast and Storm Chargers looks like where I can find most of them," Anna replied looking around.  
  
"You looking for any specific enthusiasts?" Kelly asked.  
  
"A surfer, skateboarder, a couple of 250 motocross riders, one or two 125 riders, and maybe somebody who is kind of just trying out the sports," Anna explained. Kelly's eyes widened.  
  
"I have just the people for you. I mean, Tori here surfs," Kelly explained. Tori was speechless. Anna looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to be in the magazine?" Anna asked. Tori could not believe it.  
  
"Wow, sure," Tori replied.  
  
"Cool, how's tomorrow at two sound for a photo op?" Anna asked. Tori nodded to say that was fine. Anna dug into her bag and handed a card to Kelly.  
  
"Here's my number and address, I'll be back here tomorrow for Tori's photo shoot, you can call me or give me the names of the others then. I have to run. Nice meeting you both," Anna replied. Kelly and Tori waved goodbye to her. Anna walked out of Storm Chargers and walked around where she passed the back alley.  
  
Anna grabbed her head in pain as her eyes and hands glowed an odd color. As she passed the back alley, she looked up just in time to make eye contact with Shane. For a few seconds, their eyes were locked, but Anna just looked away and kept walking. Shane was stunned. He had just seen the girl from the building yesterday.  
  
"Dude, what's up?" Hunter asked.  
  
"That was her, that was the girl," Shane whispered, still in shock.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dustin asked. Shane nodded.  
  
"Let's go inside and ask who she is," Hunter said. The three guys ran inside of Storm Chargers. Little did they know that Zurgane was lurking in the back side of the alley and now knew the physical characteristics of the Anna.  
  
Duhn Duhn Duhn!! Okay, we know her name but we still don't know who she really is. What's going to happen to Anna? Who will get to her first? 


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Don't own rangers  
  
CHAPTER 3 Confrontation  
  
"Are you sure she's the same girl, Shane?" Tori asked in disbelief. The guys had just told her what they had seen.  
  
"I'm sure Tori. That's the same girl I saw run out of the building the other day AND she had the power ora glow around her as she passed us," Shane explained.  
  
"Well, her name's Anna Davis and she works for a sports magazine. I'm actually meeting her here tomorrow but it's so hard to believe that was her and I didn't realize it," Tori said.  
  
"It's not like she's a straight up alien, you know, don't sweat it. I think we need to go talk to Sensei though," Hunter said.  
  
"Let's go," Blake said. The rangers all piled out of Storm Chargers and made their way to headquarters. Meanwhile, Anna was walking through the forest, deeper and deeper she went. Her jeans and peasant shirt magically melted away into a flowing white fighting suit with a jeweled head piece around her forehead. Anna made her way to the top of the hill and walked to the edge. There she found two headstones bearing the names of her parents. Anna fell to her knees and gently touched the edge of her father's headstone. Magically, a sword appeared in her hand and she took honorably.  
  
"Thank you father. I'll finish what you started and take revenge for your death," she said simply, before turning away back into the forest. Back at Ninja Ops, the rangers were getting an explanation of what Sensei believed was going on.  
  
"I have no other explanation to believe than that Anna is the Guardian," Sensei explained simply. The rangers were confused at what they were hearing but Cam knew exactly what his father meant.  
  
"Dad, there's no way she can be the Guardian. The Guardian is a legendary power," Cam replied.  
  
"What's the big deal about the Guardian?" Dustin asked.  
  
"The Guardian has the power to manipulate any type of element that could be involved in a storm," Sensei explained.  
  
"So basically, the Guardian can control the weather," Cam replied.  
  
"Would Lothor know about this?" Blake asked. Sensei and Cam looked at each other to indicate a yes.  
  
"Which means we need to find Anna," Shane replied before the rangers ran out of Ninja Ops.  
  
In the park, Anna was back in her regular clothes and casually walking along a path next to the playground. Suddenly, people started to run away screaming. Anna looked around and then noticed Kelzacks and Zurgane approaching. She took a defensive stance and waited for their move.  
  
"Well, well, little girl, are you going to come along quietly or are you going to make this interesting?" Zurgane asked sarcastically. Anna threw her book bag out of the way and retook her defense stance. Zurgane laughed.  
  
"ATTACK!!" he yelled. The Kelzacks ran at Anna and she held her own for quite a while but soon, the number of Kelzacks got the better of her and they soon had her locked in. Zurgane approached laughing.  
  
"Well, well, looks like I win," he replied. Rather than struggling more, Anna looked up at Zurgane slowly where he gasped. Anna's eyes were completely white and the wind started picking up. She was stationary on the ground as the Kelzacks and Zurgane got picked up in the tornado style wind. Within seconds, the Kelzacks and Zurgane were out of the way and Anna calmed her powers down. She stood up as if nothing happened and turned around to receive the shock of her life. Standing right in front of her were the power rangers, all six of them.  
  
"Hello, Anna," the red ranger said. She was actually nervous, she didn't know if she was supposed to trust them.  
  
What's going to happen between Anna and the rangers? Will she stay on their side or will Lothor get a hold of her? Find out in Chapter 4 of "The Guardian". 


	4. Learning Trust and Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers.  
  
CHAPTER 4 Learning Trust and Truth  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked. She had some idea of who the people in front of her were, but she had only heard vague stories.  
  
"We're friends. We don't work for Lothor," said Navy Thunder.  
  
"Am supposed to take your word for it?" Anna asked.  
  
"Um, we were hoping you would," the Yellow ranger replied. Anna glanced at all of them carefully until the blue wind ranger spoke up.  
  
"You can trust us, Anna," she said. Anna glanced over at the blue wind ranger in confusion. Something so familiar and calming came from this ranger. That was when she realized who she was looking at.  
  
"Tori?!" she said, very confused. All of the rangers were stunned. Nobody had been able to recognize their voices before.  
  
"Whoa, that's talent," Hunter said. Tori sighed and let her visor lift up so Anna could see her face. Anna could not believe her new friend was a ranger.  
  
"What?" she said to herself while still staring at Tori. Shane let his visor lift up as well and took to his role as leader.  
  
"Anna, we think it would be a good idea if you came back to our headquarters to talk with our Sensei. Will you?" Shane asked firmly. Anna looked at the red ranger right in the eye.  
  
'I've never known anyone to be so calming when their being a leader,' she thought to herself as she looked into his eyes.  
  
'Hard to believe a beautiful girl like her is so powerful,' Shane thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, I'll come with you," she replied. She and rangers streaked to Ninja Ops. Meanwhile, Lothor had watched the whole thing go down.  
  
"How is that girl so powerful? There's got to be a reason she's the guardian," he said to himself. Anna and the rangers arrived at Ninja Ops. Anna followed the rangers as they casually walked into the main room, used to the voice that was speaking.  
  
"Welcome Anna to Ninja Ops," a voice the rangers recognized as the Sensei's.  
  
"Who said that?" Anna asked, stopping into a defense stance.  
  
"Relax, it's my dad, he's on the table," Cam replied. Anna looked down at the table to see a guinea pig wearing clothes.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask you about the rest of your family," Anna said sarcastically, but seriously to Cam. The other rangers hid smiles, remembering who Cam's uncle and cousins were.  
  
"Now Anna. I have many questions for you. The first of which is how you came about obtaining your powers?" Sensei asked.  
  
"Runs in the family. It just picks a generation and it was my turn, I guess," Anna replied.  
  
"So what's so special about your family?" Shane asked.  
  
"They run the Storm Ninja Academy," Anna replied. Everyone in the room, even Sensei, stopped cold. Anything about the Storm Ninja Academy was thought to have been a myth, how could the Sensei's daughter be in front of them?!!!  
  
What's the story about the Storm Ninja Academy and is there more to Anna's powers than she letting them know? What was with the flirting going on between her and Shane? What's Lothor going to do? Find out in Chapter 5. 


	5. Forming Relationships

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
CHAPTER 5 Forming Relationships  
  
The rangers stared at Anna in awe. Even Sensei was a little shocked.  
  
"You seriously came from the Storm Ninja Academy?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I was raised there," Anna replied simply.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hunter asked. Anna glanced down sadly. She was not sure what, if anything, she wanted to tell them. Both Tori and Shane took notice of this.  
  
"Look, you can tell us what you want whenever you want. I guess what we want to know now is if you'll join us, I guess?" Tori asked. The others hadn't expected Tori to come straight out and ask Anna anything, so they were a little stunned. Anna looked at the lone female ranger and smiled.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
"Dude, all right," Dustin said. The others became so excited about Anna working with them, they didn't notice when she snuck out. Shane noticed however, and managed to sneak away from the group as well. Anna walked leisurely around the woods until she came to the edge of the lake closest to the waterfall. She crossed her eyes and sighed.  
  
'I miss you guys,' Anna thought to herself. Shane watched her for a second then saw her wipe a tear from her eye. He took that time to walk up to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Anna turned to him in a fighting stance. She eased up when she saw it was just Shane. He came closer to her when she eased up.  
  
"I've just got a lot on my mind," Anna replied.  
  
"The reason you came to Blue Bay Harbor?" Shane asked. Anna nodded in response. Shane was not sure what to say next, so he just looked at her.  
  
'She's so beautiful and peaceful-looking, what could hurting her and make her so angry?' he asked himself. Anna looked up and ended up locking eyes with Shane.  
  
'What's with this guy? I don't know him but still,' she thought to herself. Something came over the two and lessened the distance between themselves slowly until Shane took the last move and gently took her lips into his. Anna let her body come closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put hers around his neck. Shane pulled her as close to him as possible. Their kiss became progressively deeper until their tongues flowed through each other's mouths. They finally parted and tried to catch their breath as they stared at each other in surprise.  
  
"Whoa," Shane said.  
  
"Yea," Anna replied. She stepped away from him and turned her back to him.  
  
"Anna, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.," Shane began.  
  
"First off, I kissed you too, second of all, I don't want you to be sorry," she said. Shane glanced at her questioningly.  
  
"I was just surprised because I've never kissed a guy I just met and yet still feel so comfortable around. Now with my parents gone, it's even weirder.," she began but now it was Shane's turn to cut her off.  
  
"Your parents? Where are they? Did Lothor capture them?" he asked. Anna collected herself.  
  
"They weren't captured," Anna said sadly. Shane realized what she meant.  
  
"How long ago?" he asked. Anna wiped a tear from her eye and looked up straight at Shane.  
  
"There's a lot behind this, some of which I still need to understand but I promise you'll learn everything when you need to. I just need you guys to trust me," she said. Shane looked deep into her eyes to try and read her sincerity. When he was satisfied, he smiled.  
  
"Okay," he replied. Anna smiled up at him and Shane returned the smile. He cupped his hand around her cheek and gently ran his them over her face, not taking his eyes off of her for one minute. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Anna returned the kiss as the two wrapped their arms around each other. Little did they know that they had seven pairs of eyes watching them. Five were from the rangers and the other side of the lake.  
  
"Shane didn't waste any time," Blake said.  
  
"How are we supposed to trust Anna if we know she's hiding something?" Cam asked.  
  
"We've got some examples right next to us," Tori said, smirking playfully at the Thunder Brothers. They smiled devilishly at her. The other two pairs of eyes were from Marah and Kapri.  
  
"She always did top us at everything," Kapri pointed out.  
  
"Does uncle even realize her connection?" Marah asked.  
  
"Who knows, let's go," Kapri said. The two teleported away. Shane and Anna were still wrapped up in each other when they parted and smiled at one another.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like it here," she said.  
  
"Good," Shane said, smiling.  
  
What's the big mystery behind Anna's story? Is there a reason she and Shane moved so fast? How will her friendship with the other rangers develop? Find out in Chapter 6. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: as if you didn't know  
  
CHAPTER 6 Secrets Revealed  
  
"Hey Shane, how do you do the 180 again?" Anna asked her boyfriend. She had been in town for almost a month and the immediate closeness she had gained to Shane sparked a relationship between the two. While also continuing her photography career in Blue Bay Harbor, Anna had become close to all the rangers in her own way. Having lost her parents gave her a special link to Hunter and Blake, brothers she never had. Tori and her immediately clicked, being the only girls amongst the group of rangers. Dustin always gave Anna a laugh while Cam and her shared that bond that only academy children could. Shane skated over to his girlfriend on rollerblades. He smiled as he watched her concentrate and the moves in an attempt for a small 180.  
  
"Here," he said. He hopped off his skateboard, put it to the side, and put his hands on her hips. Anna gave him a questioning look but let him take control. He led her around and through some moves. He playfully let his hands fall below her hips, causing Anna to scream. Shane couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Shane, you are bad. How did you get to be leader?" she asked playfully. Shane pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Aww, that gets me right here," he said, dramatically placing his hands over his heart and falling to the ground on his back. Anna laughed, let herself fall to the ground, and kicked off her skates and helmet. She leaned over Shane and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Then why don't I get you right here," she said before leaning in and capturing Shane's lips in a passionate kiss. Caught up in the moment, Anna released her grip on Shane's arms. Shane took the opportunity to grab Anna around the waist and roll her over so he was on top.  
  
"Hey!" Anna screamed, while laughing. Shane laughed too.  
  
"I got you," he taunted.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," came a familiar dark voice. Shane and Anna looked up to see Zurgane with a bunch of Kelzacks. They immediately jumped up and took defensive stances at the crowd.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Zurgane yelled. Anna and Shane went straight to work. Flipping several times over, Shane managed to cause some Kelzacks to knock themselves out by escaping their attacks. Anna fended Kelzacks off with consecutive spinning crescent kicks. After taking on several Kelzacks, Zurgane put in his two cents worth by attacking Shane, who immediately had trouble with him, being in human form and being tired from fighting Kelzacks. Anna saw that he was in trouble and activated her powers. Being able to control them well, she managed to create a wind that only effected Zurgane and the Kelzacks. Shane watched in amazement as the tin head and the Kelzacks were literally blown away from them and how easily Anna was controlling the wind. When they were gone, Anna carefully calmed the wind down. Then, much to Shane's surprise, collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"ANNA!!" he cried, running to her side. When he got to Anna, he scooped her into his arms and checked her pulse. Happy to see that she was still breathing, it did not ease his concern with her unconscious state.  
  
"I need to get you back to Ninja Ops," he said as he picked her up into his arms.  
  
"Not so fast red ranger," came another familiar voice. Still holding onto Anna protectively, Shane turned around to see Marah and Kapri.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with our little sister," Marah declared.  
  
"What?" Shane said in shock, looking from them to his beloved in his arms.  
  
Duhn Duhn Duhn! Shocker, huh? Sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think about where I'm going with this and I'll update soon. What's the story behind the so called sister thing between Anna, Marah, and Kapri? If it's true, how does that explain her powers? What's Lothor going to do about this? What other surprises are in store for Anna and the rangers? Find out in Chapter 7 of the Guardian. 


End file.
